And Her Alarm Clock Rang Seven
by a slice of heaven
Summary: ON HIATUS nextgen! The best seven years of her life. Rose Weasley reflects, sitting by the window at midnight on her last night at Hogwarts. Rose/Scorpius mostly. T for MILD smut.
1. Prologue

**My new fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except a huge pile of homework that awaits my attention. Sadly.**

**(A/N: Also, just asking, do students go home the day of the End-of-Term Feast?)**

**

* * *

**And Her Alarm Clock Rang Seven.

_Ding... Ding... _The bell that she'd heard everyday for the past seven years but never got around to looking for tolled out the last bells. Midnight. The last day of the school term, the last day of the school year.

Her last day at Hogwarts. Ever.

Rose Weasley gave a sort-of sniff and hugged her knees to her chest. She was perched on the ledge of the window of the dorm, in her nightgown, bathed in the pale moonlight. It was freezing tonight, but she couldn't sleep. Not tonight. Not the last night she'd ever spend in this castle.

She glanced back into her dormitory, at her sleeping friends — some of the best friends she'd ever had. Friends she'd miss after today. She turned back to the window and leaned against the wall, staring at the night sky, face half cast in shadow, watching the moon shine.

Rose sighed. Swinging her legs off the ledge, she crept to her bedside table in the dark and picked up the tattered black diary she knew would be there. A glance at the clock; it was a minute after twelve.

She settled back into her little corner on the window ledge and flipped open the diary, way more gently than usual, to the first page:

_Personal property of:_

_Rose Weasley_

_The Hogwarts Years_

_2017 to 2024_

Smiling slightly at how extraordinarily naïve and unliterary (and unoriginal) she'd been, Rose delicately flipped the page and started reading.

She had seven hours. Seven hours to go through the seven best years of her life.

**

* * *

Hell yeah, a short, _short_, introductory chapter. If I get hits (and reviews, hinthint), I'll keep posting.**


	2. Year One, Part One

**A/N: Wow, fast reactions. Cheers (: Anyways, sorry for taking so long. I was away at camp, in a lone island in the middle of the Malaysian straits... I'm all black from canoeing. I don't think this chapter will be very good, honestly, because my brain feels like scrambled eggs from all the sun right now. And this stupid poetry assignment I have is staring at me in the face. And then FF screwed up and I couldn't access the posting page! Bleurgh.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nada. Except for a rather unfortunate blackeye.**

* * *

And Her Alarm Clock Rang Seven: Chapter One.

First Year.

It'd been howling with wind when she'd gotten up at six in the morning. Nice and sunny by the time she'd eaten breakfast and gone to feed Grandad's chickens because Hugo, well, chickened out (that boy was scared of _everything_). Pouring with rain when they'd left for the station. An omen, Dad had joked, only to receive a whack from Mom's Witch Weekly. Maybe he was right, though, you never knew.

Rose Weasley, squashed at the same window as her cousin Albus Potter, rolled her eyes and waved at her parents as the Express started moving out of the station. Her father, red hair sticking up in clumps, and her mother, dressed nicely as always, both waving wildly and shouting stuff that she couldn't hear.

Ah well. If they wanted anything urgently they could owl her. That is, if Pig didn't die on the job.

Why Dad kept his owl was a mystery. Pig was just... Stupid.

"You guys wanna go find a compartment?" James, her annoying older cousin and Al's brother, spoke up from behind them, being strangely nice. She nodded gratefully. It was her first day of school and she'd take any help she could get, honestly. Even if James was only a year older than she and Al and already acting like their mom.

They both turned to Al, who gave a distracted inclination of the head (she gave him an odd look, but then Al had always been more, well, girly than James) which James took as a nod and started leading them down the corridor to a compartment at the end she assumed their family always sat at.

Their family... It was more of a clan, really, made up of tons of families linked by one person or another. She could never understand why her family was so huge! She liked her best friend Emma's family, small and tight, just the parents and two kids. Or Ashleigh's, huge and rolling in cash, but not even close enough to get together for Christmas. Huge families just meant questions, questions and more questions, plenty of "my she's grown" comments and pats on the head, but luckily, an abundance of food.

The food Nana could cook was absolutely yummy. _Yummy_.

Ohmygoodness, she was starving. With all the excitement, breakfast seemed like a year ago.

Stomach rumbling, she entered the compartment and stopped short. Not so much because of her own will, but mostly because James had halted in his tracks right in front of her and she slammed into him, then hopped backwards in disgust. Ugh, cooties. Lucky for both of them, Albus had been wandering along behind and had paused some way behind them. "What's the hold up?" she pummeled James' back, because he was completely blocking her view. Why did the compartment doors have to be so small?

James didn't take any notice.

Exasperated, Rose shoved James aside and peered into the cabin. Meh. Rather empty, it was. Only Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, Fred and the twins were there. Victoire looked slightly flushed and staring out the window dreamily, which really suited her. Not that anything _didn't_ suit Vic. Rose didn't suppose her cousin could help it, being part (they'd lost count of how many quarters) Veela and all. But she'd always been jealous of how pretty Vic was. Dominique, too, had the same honey-gold locks and glittering eyes. Roxy, lithe and tall, a typical mixed-blood beauty, needn't be mentioned. Even Lily (who wasn't there either), everyone could tell, was going to be superdeduper gorgeous in a few years' time. After eleven years, though, Rosie'd already gotten used to being the plain one in the family.

Not that she liked it.

Lorcan and Lysander, with their tousled blonde hair and impish grins, were huddled in a corner, poring over something. Not studying, evidently. Possibly remaking Uncle Harry's Marauder's Map to include Hogsmeade (Teddy had been complaining about that for years) or planning some other prank that Rose really didn't want to know about. Those two were practically family, but that didn't mean she approved of what they were really, _really_ good at. Fred, red-headed and the spitting image of Uncle George, was snoring, head rested against the amazingly soft-looking cushions on the chair. The fact that there were almost no prefects in her family wasn't very surprising, if you thought about it.

"Oi," Al spoke up from behind her and James. "If you guys aren't really looking at anything, mind if you let me get inside? Because it's really cramped out here and I think I might be developing claustrophobia." Rose laughed and stepped to the side, as did James (who smiled patronizingly at her, obviously having just played his favourite trick of making people crash into him), and Albus sauntered into the compartment, them following along behind.

Miraculously, the compartment wasn't even beginning to feel squeezy yet. The three of them sat down comfortably and conversation picked up again.

"Where'd Louis and Roxy go?" James asked the cabin in general, not actually expecting an answer but just asking for the sake of it.

"Roxy's off talking to the Quidditch captains," Fred quipped simply, apparently awake. Unlike his sister, who had already made her name for her insane Quidditch skills, he preferred the more low-key (unlikely, Rose thought sardonically, if you were in any way related to the Golden Trio of her parents' time) approach to the social ladder of Hogwarts. "And Louis disappeared just before you guys came in," Vic laughed her tinkling laugh. "Probably off to flirt with some poor first year."

The cabin laughed lightly with her, then promptly proceeded to burst into more vigorous peals of bent-double laughter upon hearing Fred's ungainly guffaws. He looked at his family and mates. "You guys are insane," he sniffed, turning up his nose and going back to sleep. Rose wondered where in the world she'd gotten such ridiculous cousins.

Quiet, unproductive banter resumed around the compartment, when they were interrupted — yet again — but this time by the entrance of Louis (looking radiant, as usual, with his floppy blonde hair and inexplainable tan) and a girl. "Hello, cousins!" Louis threw one hand up in a wave, but was poorly ignored. The entire cabin was staring at the girl. Rose blinked. She was _gorgeous_. Where in the name of Merlin's pants did Louis find these people?

The girl was quite obviously a first year, of average height, slightly taller than Rose but shorter than Al, with black and brown hair curling around her face and bangs, the type that Rosie had been begging for since forever. She was lean and athletic, like Roxanne, but shapely enough that every single boy in the cabin was gazing at her. Even though she was wearing something majorly similar to Rose, a school shirt and skirt (overprotective and paranoid parents too, Rose guessed), she looked way cooler, like something you'd see in one of Vic's or Lil's magazines. Huh.

She smiled, full lips curving up and revealing a tiny bit of teeth, and said, "Hey." Her voice was tinkling like Vic's and sounded like melted gold, but that wasn't the reason everyone was staring dumbstruck at her. Her eyes, a light green when she had been standing there, danced and sparkled and looked blue-green, then she turned slightly into the sun and they were blue with grey specks. Like, _whoa_.

When it looked like none of the rest were about to resurface from limbo anytime soon, Rosie smiled back at the girl and introduced herself, "Hullo. I'm Rose Weasley, the most sane of the family right now, it appears. And you are...?" The girl laughed again, and Rose could have sworn she heard one of the guys sigh. "I'm Nat. Natalie Moore. Pleased to meat you! Nice to see your relatives were once normal." Rosie grinned, and the rest of the cabin started. There was a wild clamour to introduce themselves, each trying to out-do the last, from Roxy's truthful "seeker of the Gryffindor team" to James' slightly desperate "in line for Quidditch Captain" to Fred's downright unbelievable "shoo-in for next Prime Minister". The whole cabin stared incredulously at him, except for Natalie, who grinned.

Natalie smiled at everyone and shook hands and allowed half the guys to kiss her cheeks, which Lucy rolled her eyes at cheerfully. James, having gotten up to lean casually against the sliding door in an effort to look 'cool', nearly tripped over Dom's bag and asked, "So... You know anyone around here?"

She smirked at him and replied, "Well but of course, I do have a life, unlike some people." The rest of the cabin sniggered at that. James, who liked to think girls would never turn him down, looked rather taken aback. Amused, she continued, "Came with my best friend, y'know. We've been living next to each other our whole lives. Got our acceptance letters together, nearly fainted that day. My mum did, but then she was always over-dramatic." They all laughed again.

Quite eagerly, making no effort to disguise his hope that her best friend was perhaps as hot as she was (he did this _every single time_), Louis asked, "Who's she?"

Nat grinned. "Not a '_she_'. He'd kill you if he heard that. Or his grandfather might..."

Curious, Al spoke up for the first time. "Who, then? Must be a pretty old Wizarding family..."

She turned her gaze to him quite playfully, and he didn't quiver or even stutter wide-eyed (like all the other males there would have). Looking considerably impressed (much to James' disgust, Rose noticed), she cast him, and everyone else, a look.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

**Done!**


End file.
